Ties
by lunalovesginny
Summary: I'll admit it. I think Luna is not only pretty hot, but beautiful. Most people can't get past the fact that her life goal is finding a Crumple Horned Snorkack. She's really gorgeous. The way she speaks is so soothing. The way she walks is entrancing. Luna/Ginny Multishot /Femslash Warning/
1. Backwards

"Lycans are essentially werewolves with more control over their transformations. They still transform under the full moon, but can usually control themselves and remember what happened. They can also-" Professor Snape paused as Slughorn appeared at the door, red and flustered in the face. "Yes? If it's so important that you have to interrupt me, then spit it out!"

"I..um..there was a major potion explosion...looks like a Weasley product...I need the whole staff to help clean. Seems to be a charm repellent as well..." Slughorn managed to get out,"I think if we all cast the spell it would work. Very strong magic, indeed."

"Very well, Horace," Snape said, striding out the door. "Class, I expect to come back to a completely silent room."

Therefore, as soon as Snape was out of earshot, the class bursted out with conversations, games of Exploding Snap, and the usual that comes with a teacher leaving the room.

I lifted my head slightly from my desk, where I had been resting my eyes, and brushed my bright red hair out of my face. The first thing I saw, because it was about eye level with me, was dirty-blonde hair that stopped right before the owner's bum. Luna was sitting with her chair backwards. "Loon..."

She turned the chair around, still sitting backwards, so that I got a wonderful view of her knickers from under her skirt. "Oh, hello, Ginny. I see you've woken from your nap."

"I wasn't asleep," I corrected, "I was resting my eyes."

"Ah yes, of course. You missed a very fine lecture on Lycans. They're quite interesting. They're the natural predator of the Crumple Horned Snorkack, you know."

"I'm sure it was breathtaking. So, why are you sitting backwards?" I finally inquired.

Luna looked thoughtful, as if she didn't quite know herself. While she was thinking, I noticed that she was wearing a tie around her forehead, as well as the one around her neck. "Also, why is there a tie around your forehead?" I pointed and her hand went to it.

"Keeps my hair out of my face," she said simply, then turned the chair back around so that her bum was practically asking me to stare. Rounded and perfectly sized...Her skirt was a little tight...

I'll admit it. I think Luna is not only pretty hot, but beautiful. Most people can't get past the fact that her life goal is finding a Crumple Horned Snorkack. She's really gorgeous. The way she speaks is so soothing. The way she walks is entrancing. She shifts slightly in her seat and her skirt rides up slightly. I bit the inside of my lip and try to distract myself by drawing on a spare piece of parchment.

A few minutes later, what was supposed to be an essay on Lycans was now a page full of drawings that resembled the witch in front of me. I felt something strange. A feeling that someone was watching my every move. When I looked up, my suspicions were confirmed when brown eyes met silver-blue. "What are you drawing?"

I could feel my face gather heat as I tried to conceal the parchment under my textbook. "Nothing! I can't draw, Luna, you know that."

"Anyone can draw with a reference, as you have." Luna's smile turned to a smirk. Luna Lovegood smirking was a very rare sight. "I drew something too."

She reached into her bag, obviously this picture had been drawn before this, because as far as I knew, she didn't even have a quill out. She placed the paper on top of my drawings of her, or rather her arse. I inspected the drawing and saw a beautiful profile of myself. Every detail seemed perfect. Every freckle was correct. Much less perverted than mine, I thought, blushing slightly. Luna's smirk returned,"I think I need to change something, though."

I looked at her quizzically. "I think I need to make your cheeks the same colour as your hair, as it was a minute ago." She giggled and I felt that colour return. "It's quite flattering. Compliments your hair."

She nudged my arm, "Want to go for lunch? We have a free period afterward, too."

I hadn't noticed that class had ended until I saw Snape glowering at us. "Yes, please. Go to lunch."

When we were in the Great Hall, Luna walked up behind me at the Gryffindor table, holding a bowl of strawberries. "Hello, Ginny. May I sit?"

I motioned to the empty seat next to me, my mouth full of food. I watched as Luna bit into her fruit, a bit of juice trickling from her mouth. She licked her lips and I mimicked her, not realizing I had until she glanced at me and, for the third time that day, smirked.

I will never admit I have a thing for Luna. Mainly because no one will ever ask. But the way she was eating each strawberry the same way, juice dripping down her chin, her tongue darting out to catch the juice, and that smirk she kept giving me. It was enough to make me bite back a little groan as she finished the strawberries. "Are you okay there, Gin? You look a little...bothered."

I nodded, trying to comprehend what she just said. "Do you want to come up to the common room with me? It's very comfy."

"S-sure. Lead the way." I managed to stutter out as she took my hand.

As we walked, still hand in hand, my palm began to get sweaty. "Hot isn't it?" Luna said conversationally.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah. Warm."

"I'd say you're more than warm."

"I don't..." I stuttered again.

"Oh, look. We're here!" Luna walked to the door and it squawked out a riddle: "What am I? When you know what I am, then I am nothing. When you do not know what I am, then I am something."

Luna pondered for a moment then answered: "You're a riddle!"

The door swung open, and we found the common room very much empty. She lead me up to the dormitory, and the whole time, her bum was directly in my face. I'm pretty sure that my face was as red as physically possible at this point.

"So, what do you want to do?"

I knew exactly what I wanted to do, but I quickly thought of something. "We have an essay we could work on, I suppose."

"Okay." We both say on either side of Luna's bed, legs crossed. Luna turned to position herself on her knees and bent over the side of the four-poster and remained that way for a minute, mumbling something about spare parchment. From this angle, I was able to see clearly up her skirt, and I felt that colour return to me face. A whimper slipped out and Luna sat up at once. "What was that, Gin?"

"Oh, I was wondering...uh, Loon? What are you...!"

Luna's face was now inches, no, centimeters away from mine. "You're blushing again, Ginny. Is something...bothering you? Is it too hot in here?"

I didn't even get to process what she had said before the small gap between us reduced to no gap at all.

It was gentle. The kiss, I mean. Gentle and slow. I broke the kiss when I felt a soft tongue run along my bottom lip. "Luna, I..."

"Look, Ginny. We both know that you need this right now. So you can either go back to the Gryffindor common room and take care of your situation yourself, or let me do the work."

Her voice was completely void of the signature dreamy tone. This voice was filled with something completely opposite. This voice was filled with lust. Her eyes, instead of the usual lost in thought gaze, were replaced with a predatory one. And it was directed at me, who was still stuttering like a first year.

Pale eyebrows rose, asking a silent question. Continue or not? I nodded. She was right. I needed this. The smirk returned.

I gasped as I felt a tug at my red and gold striped tie, pulling me back into the kiss. It was still gentle, but Luna's tongue darted right into my mouth, not bothering to ask for entrance this time around.

Tongues met and I moaned into the kiss. I felt Luna smile at that as I shifted my hands to the sides of her face. I giggled as my palms brushed past radish earrings. Or 'dirigible plums', Luna had called them.

I felt my back touch the bed and Luna straddle my waist. She leaned down to nip at my ear and down my neck. I groaned as I felt the heat that had been in my cheeks all day settle in between my legs. Luna must have the damned Inner Eye or whatever it is Trelawney is always going on about because as soon as I thought this, I felt Luna's hips grind against mine. "Oh, bloody effing hell, Luna! Just do it!"

I looked up at her and saw she still had a tie around her head and she was grinning at me. "All in good time, Ginevra."

I groaned, "Don't...Call me...Ginevra..."

Luna was unbuttoning my blouse as she kept nibbling and kissing along my neck, leaving several bruises here and there. I noticed she left my tie around my neck and was about to say something until I felt the cold shock of the room hit my now bare breasts. "So many freckles..."

"Hmm? Oh yes. Weasley trait, you see. Comes with the red hair," I joked.

"They're lovely." Luna admired as she moved her hands along my chest. "Are you talking about my freckles or my tits?"

Luna smiled as she lowered her lips, barely above my nipple. I whimpered as I felt her breath hit me. "Both."

I arched my back as she worked her tongue around one nipple and her fingers around the other. She switched sides and, eventually, I felt her hand trail downward and hook on the hem of my skirt. My hips bucked in hopes of getting _something_. Luna left my tit, reluctantly, I should add, and used both hands to slowly pull down my skirt and plain white panties. I arched up again, hoping to find some relief, but I just ended up humping the air. "Oh, so this is the red hair that came with the freckles?" Luna snickered. "Oh, I'm only teasing, Ginny. You're beautiful."

She cupped my crotch with her right hand, fingers ever so slightly rubbing. I ground into her hand and moaned,"Luna, _please_!"

"Please what?" Luna smiled innocently.

"Please _me_!" I groaned.

Luna smiled positioned herself so she was straddling my right leg and used me to grind against. I heard her bite back a moan.

I moaned loudly just watching her and feeling her heat and wetness against my bare leg and moaned even louder when I finally felt two slender fingers enter me. "Oh, god, Luna...Yes, just like tha-FUCK!"

Luna had shifted her head to my pussy and started nipping my clit. My head flew back and I grabbed her hair and tried to encourage her to do more with her mouth. And she complied. Her tongue worked in and out of me as her fingers circled my clit. I felt her moan into me as she humped my leg and I echoed the noise back. "Luna, I'm...oh god...just a little more..."

She bit down hard on my clit and I was gone. She continued to fuck me faster while I came, having one of the best orgasms of my life. As I came down from my climax, I watched her as she humped my leg and licked me clean. It was only a little longer before she came, arms wrapped around me as she fucked my leg. When she was complete, she moved up my body, resting her head on my chest and playing with my tie.

I pondered how I ended up here. "Loon?"

"Yes, Gin?"

"Why _were_ you sitting backwards?" I asked again, still somewhat curious.

"To get your attention, I suppose." She mumbled and I felt her smile into my neck. "And it worked."


	2. Constellations

We must have dozed off, because when I finally came to, I was staring at a huddle of Ravenclaw girls whose jaws were about at the floor. I tried to get up and explain but a soft "No...five more minutes, daddy..." stopped me. I looked down to find Luna still clinging to me, obviously confused and half asleep. When I looked back up, the girls were still there. "There's nothing to see here, you gits! Move along!" I growled.

They must have heard about my Bat Bogey Hex, because they practically killed each other out the door. I looked back at my new-found lover to find her blinking, silver blue eyes adjusting to the light. "Wake up, sleepy head." I greeted, ruffling her already messy hair. Her eyes fluttered closed again, so I sat up. "Luna, get up. I have to go."

"No, stay. Just for tonight."

"Tonight...? Shit! How long we're we asleep?" I worried, knowing that O.W.L.S were this year and that missing a class would screw you over.

"Don't worry," Luna sighed, still trying to go back to sleep,"Classes were cancelled due to the potion situation."

"How do you know..?"

She smiled. "I may have slipped a few Weasley products into the potions dungeons. There's enough fake explosive newt eyes in there to put Fred and George's stunt last year to shame. I doubt there'll be many classes the next few days."

"That was rather sly of you, Luna, but I think you're forgetting that this is a school for wizards. I'm sure they'll figure out how to carefully get rid of them by tomorrow."

She shrugged and slumped back into my neck. "Please stay."

I sighed, "Alright. But just for tonight." I pulled the blankets over us both and nestled back into place.

I tried to go back to sleep but my

mind was racing and filled with fluttered thoughts here and there. I'm not sure what happened to the Ravenclaws I scared away, because they never came back in. I assume they're sleeping in the common room tonight. When I finally gave up on going back to sleep, I spoke,"Luna?"

No reply. "Loon? Are you awake?"

A very muffled "mhmm" came from my shoulder. She lifted her head so that her eyes were level with my lips. "What is it Ginny? Not used to sleeping in my bed? Or sleeping naked?"

I gasped when I realized that she was right. I was still stark naked. Well, except for my tie. No wonder those girls practically had a heart attack. I would too if I saw something Hermione cuddling with a naked Ravenclaw. But then again, I would probably laugh. Or, after earlier, maybe consider joining them. I blushed at the though and Luna giggled. "Nah, I'm fine. Just not tired."

"You can go back," Luna said,"To the Gryffindor dorms, I mean. It's not too late."

I knew I wanted to, but I didn't want to hurt Luna's feelings. "Really. It's fine. I'll fall asleep eventually." I laughed, "Maybe I will put some clothes on."

"Here, you can borrow something of mine."

Luna got up and searched through her piles of various clothing, books, and issues of The Quibbler. She stripped herself of her school uniform and underwear and I watched her, shamelessly. I mean, she had seen more of me than I can, it's only fair. She slipped a pair of what I first thought were red-plaid shorts on over her small waist. Then I noticed, as she tossed a pair to me. "Boxers? Really?"

"Hmm?" She continued searching through the endless piles of her belongings. "Oh, yes. I find them much more comfy to sleep in."

"You struck me more as a nightgown type of girl." I joked as I slipped the blue-plaid boxers on. She tossed me an oversized t-shirt that had a picture of some kind of strange creature on it. I didn't bother asking. The shirt reached about an inch below the waistline of the boxers. Both smelled of Luna. A flowery, but not exactly perfume-y scent. Very earthy, but at the same time very unnatural. I liked it.

She got another shirt for herself,

this one considerably smaller and dark blue with a unicorn on the front. I watched, intrigued, as she reached for her tie, and slipped it back loosely over her head. "Luna, why do you sleep with a tie?"

"Because I like ties." She answered simply.

"Fair enough." She slipped back in the bed and I scooted behind her. I nuzzled her neck, finding the same smell as the shirt had, and accidentally got a mouthful of blonde hair. She giggled when I sputtered and coughed. She turned her head and kissed me lightly on the nose.

"Aw, poor Gin," she teased, tapping where she had kissed playfully with her finger. She was fully facing me now. I faked a pout. "Poor Gin needs more than that, Miss Loony." I kissed her on the lips softly.

"Mmm, Miss Loony needs that too," Luna purred as she kissed me back, harder than I had. I was the one who broke the kiss. "Something the matter?" she asked, obviously concerned that she had said or done something wrong.

I paused, knowing what was the matter, but I decided that I didn't want to deal with it right now. "It's nothing," I lied. She wasn't convinced. A soft hand was brought to my cheek. "Ginny."

"Really, Luna. Don't worry about it, alright? I just need some sleep." I moved her had from my face and wrapped my arms around her. Her hands moved upward again,but passed my face and wrapped around my neck. She planted another delicate kiss on my nose. Luna smiled softly as I kissed her back, mimicking her actions. Her smile made me smile. "You're beautiful," I noted in a whisper.

"So are you. I especially like how your freckles are patterned on your nose. Like little stars making constellations," she added with a grin.

"Weasley trait..." I yawned as my eyes fluttered shut and I drifted off to sleep. My last sight before falling under was Luna, tracing constellations in my freckles.


End file.
